The Night Before Christmas
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Arthur mengundang ALfred untuk merayakan malam Natal di rumahnya? Apakah berhasil? dan apa yang terjadi? Silahkan baca sendiri. Pair: USUK Warn : OOC, Boy's love.


In The Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

A/N : Fic ini saya buat untuk memriahkan Natal (?) dan eng... apa lagi ya? Pokoknya gitu deh! #lha saya nggak pinter ngomong, baca aja

Warn : OOC, gaje, nista, abal, boyslove, humans name used.

* * *

Suatu siang yang dingin di Washington D.C. di mana seluruh tanah sudah tertutup salju berdirilah seorang pemuda berdarah Inggris di depan sebuah rumah besar.

TOK-TOK-TOK

"Alfred! Keluarlah cepat!" panggil pemuda Inggris itu yang biasa dipanggil Arthur.

"Iggy? Tumben! Ayo masuk di luar dingin sekali." Ajak Alfred.

'Huff, dingin sekali siang ini, menyebalkan!' pikir Arthur.

"Kau kedinginan ya? Ini kubuatkan teh. Lagipula kau ini aneh sekali, musim dingin kok hanya pakai tidak pakai jaket atau mantel. Nih pakai jaketku." Twar Alferd.

"Nggak usah, makasih." Jawab Arthur tumben [coret] sopan.

"Nanti kua sakit, pakailah. Harus!" kata Alfred sambil memakaikan jaket ke Arthur yang langsung membuat Arthur blusihng.

"A... Aku bisa pakai sendiri!" kata Arthur sambil mendorong Alfred menjauhinya.

"Pft..." tawa Alfred tertahan.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Arthur.

"Nggak ada pa-ap kok, jadi apa tujuanmu ke sini? Biasanya aku yang ke rumahmu, itupun sering kau usir."

"Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu merayakan natal di rumahku." Kata Arthur tambah blushing

"Asyikk! Dinner bareng Iggy!" seru Alfred sambil meluk Arthur yang sekarang mukanya sudah semerah tomat matang.

"Lepaskan aku git! Aku mau pulang!" seru Arthur sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Alfred.

"Yahh~ kok gitu sih? Di sini dulu ya? Please... Temani aku makan siang..."

"Tapi aku sudah makan, dan kau pasti hanya punya junk food untuk dimakan." Tolak Arthur tapi sialnya perutnya berbunyi.

"Hahaha! Arthur, Arthur nggak jaman malu-malu gitu kalau lapar bilang aja lapar."

"Diam!" perintah Arthur blushing lagi padahal tadi mukanya sempat normal kembali.

'Dasar perut gak bisa diajak kompromi.' Rutuk Arthur.

"Fufufu... ya sudah, ayo." Ajak Alfred setengah menrik Arthur.

Jadilah sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan untuk makan siang diiringi celotehan Alfred yang tidak diperhatikan maupun ditanggapi Arthur. Arthur hanya menanggapi cara makan Alfred yang kurang baik, karena dia berbicara sambil mengunyah menyebabkan kata-katanya tidak jelas seprti Berwald [coret] orang kumur. Kemmudian Arthur melihat ada bekas saus di sudut bibir Alfred dan Arthurpun mengelapnya menggunakan tissue, saat Arthur sedang mengelap bibirnya Alfred memeprhatikan Arthur dan menyebabkan muka Arthur lebih merah daripada tomat dan segera menarik tangannya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan, wajahmu lucu kok kalau blushing gitu." Goda Alfred sambil mengangkat kepala Arthur.

"Cih!" Arthur hanya mendecih sambil membuang muka lalu berdiri hendak pulang.

"Yah~ kok marah sih... Di sini dulu ya?" rajuk Alfred dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Arthur singkat

"Ya sudah deh, gak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa!" seru Alfred pada Arthur yang sudah berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

Setelah Arthur berjalan cukup lama barulah Arthur sadar bahwa jaket Alfred masih melekat padanya, tapi Arthur membiarkannya karena enggan kembali lagi.

~/~

"Hey Matthew!" seru Alfred

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Matthew dengan mata berbinar karena ada yang ingat dirinya.

"Mau ikut ke Inggris?" tawar Alfred

"Ngapain?" tanya Matthew balik

"Makan malam, diajak Iggy."

"Nggak usah, makasih. Matthew ada acara."

"O ya? Jangan bilang sama pemuda albino itu?" selidik Alfred

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Elak Matthew dengan muka blushing sambil menyilangkan jari dibelakang punggungnya.

"Serius?"

"I-Iya. Eh ke Inggrisnya jam berapa?" tanya Matthew mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Jam 07.00 pm."

"Oh."

Sementara itu kita lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Iggy kita tercinta, dan ternyata dia sedang memasak! Wew!

"Sir, mau dibantu?" tanya salah seorang maid-nya Arthur

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Arthur ramah

Arthur rupanya memasak untuk makan malam nanti, tapi bisakah ia?

"Hell! Susah amat sih buat hamburger aja!"

"Sir, perlu saya ba—"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kata Arthur yang suaranya mulai naik 1 oktaf

"Maaf sir, permisi."

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan masakannya akhirnya jadilah 1 lusin hamburger.

"Jadi juga!" seru Arthur sambil memotong hamburgernya untuk mencicipi.

"Rasanya enak, tinggal buat kentang goreng." Kata Arthur sambil memuji dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah sebuah teriakan frustasi dari seorang pemuda Inggris beralis tebal, sebut saja Arthur. Rupanya kentang goreng buatannya gosong.

"Hah? Gosong!"

"Sir, perlu saya ba—"

"Iya, saya perlu bantuan anda untuk diam dan pergi dari dapurku untuk sementara waktu!" bentak Arthur frustasi.

"Maafkan saya, Sir."

Arthur tidak menjawab dan meneruskan masaknya, pukul 06.00 pm semua makanan sudah siap, Arthur menata meja makannya sedemikian rupa, setelah selesai ia menemui maid-nya dan berkata

"Maaf tadi membentakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa sir."

Arthur kembali ke dapur duduk di meja makan menunggu Alfred tapi sudah tiga jam Alfred tidak datang juga, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Alfred? Mari kita kembali ke Washington D.C. untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Washi-ng-ton-DC-D-C..."

"kakak, katanya diundang makan malam?" tanya Matthew

"Iya, kenapa memangnya? Masih dua jam'kan?" tanya Alfred balik.

"Ta-tapi sekarang sudah jam 10.00 pm" kata Matthew sweatdrop

"Hah? Ngaco, baru jam 5.00 pm."

"Ma-maksudku, di London suda—"

"Wah iya! Kok aku bisa lupa y tentang perbedaan waktu! Gyaa! Makasih ya Mati! Eh, Mattie! Eh, siapapun itu!" seru Alfred sambil buru-buru menyelesaikan mandinya lalu melesat ke Inggris entah dengan apa caranya, membiarkan Matthew pundung karena dilupakan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Sementara itu di Inggris salah satu peri Arthur yang bernama Fionna melihat-lihat masakan Arthur dan mencicipinya.

"Hmm, Rasanya masakan ini... tidak enak... kubantu ah, kasihan." Kata Fionna sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu mencicipi lagi.

"Ini baru enak. Ng? Kentang goreng gosong? Biarkan sajalah, nanti malah timbul kecurigaan kalau diperbaiki. Fionna pergi dulu." Ucap Fionna yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Iggy! Maaf ya aku telat! Aku lupa perbedaan waktu!" seru Alfred sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Iggy? Halo? Di mana kau?"

"Sir Arthur ada di dapur tuan, dia tertidur karena lelah menunggu anda."

"Oke aku ke sana." Jawab Alfred sambil melangkah ke dapur

"Iggy, maaf aku te—" kata Alfred terputus melihat wajah innocence Arthur saat tidur. Tak tega membangunkannya, Alfred memakan hamburger itu sendiri.

"Hm, enak... beli di mana ya?"

"Itu buatan Sir Arthur" jawab maid Arthur yang tadi numpang lewat.

"Tumben enak, nyobanin kentang gorengnya ah~ Lho, eh? Kok gosong? Coba dulu aja deh, siapa tahu enak kayak hamburger ini." Kata Alfred meneguhkan hati.

"Huekks! Nggak enak! Tapi kalo gak dimakan nggak enak, gimana nih?" tanya Alfred bingung kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membuang kentang itu dan menutupnya dengan sampah yang entah apa dan asalnya dari mana agar tidak kelihatan lalu meneruskan makannya. Setelah makanannya habis, Alfred berjalan mendekati Arthur lalu membungkuk dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Arthur dan berbisik.

"Thanks."

Setelah berbisik demikian Alfred hendak meninggalkan Arthur tapi tak tega, diapun mengambil hpnya, memfoto Arthur 2 kali dengan hpnya dan dengan hp Arthur yang terletak di sebelah Arthur lalu menggendong Arthur ke kamar dengan bridal style, menidurkannya kemudian menyelimutinya lalu menulis surat dan meletakkan surat itu di meja, di sebelah surat itu ia letakkan hp Arthur yang berisi foto Arthur saat tidur, kemudian ia mencium kening Arthur dan mengatakan, "Selamat tidur." Kemudian pergi dari situ.

~owari~

A/N : Mudah-mudahan romance-nya kerasa, sekarang silahkan membaca omake-nya

~omake~

Krringgg!

Terdengar bunyi jam weker di kamar Arthur.

"Hah? Jam berapa ini?" teriak Arthur panik segera menyibak selimutnya dan bangun dari tidur menjatuhkan surat dan hp yang membuatnya berhenti sebentar, lalu melihat hpnya. Ia menemukan gambarnya sedang tidur dan sebuah surat dari Alfred, dibacanya surat itu.

"Dear Iggy,

Kau tahu tidak wajahmu manis sekali saat tidur sehingga membuatku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu, kalau tidak percaya lihat saja di hpmu. Masakanmu enak, kapan-kapan buat lagi yang seperti itu ya! Satu hal lagi, kau beruntung punya banyak pembantu yang mengawasimu dari tadi, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah me-raepmu, sumpah wajahmu itu... menggoda iman semua seme di dunia. Akhir kata, Thanks, I love you so much.

Your husband, Alfred.

"... Alfred bodoh! Bangunkan saja kenapa sih?" seru Arthur setelah membaca surat itu dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Memang kau mau apa kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Alfred tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Arthur dari belakang

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, dan aku minta kau lepaskan pelukanmu itu sekarang juga!" seru Arthur galak berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sangat-sangat merah sekali sampai saya menggunakan bahasa yang tidak efektif agar dapat menggambarkan betapa merahnya wajah Arthur. Alfred hanya tersenyum, lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat

"Sekarang, boleh aku minta hadiah natalku?"

"Me-memangnya kau mau hadiah apa? Le-lepaskan aku git!"

"Hadiah natal yang kuinginkan adalah kamu." jawab Alfred lancar yang langsung membuat Arthur lebih blushing lagi

~Tamat~

A/N : Mencoba buat ending hanging tapi kok... gagal ya? *pundung* Pokoknya jadi fic Natal! *plak*


End file.
